Whopper the Magnificent
Whopper the Magnificent is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918 and CartoonLover. Premise Whopper tries to practice Magic and Igor helps Whopper practice, and when Catgut sees the pup do great magic with a wand, the Cat tries several attempts to get the magic wand for his futile fantasy of cats dominating dogs. But unknown to Catgut, the wand as magic as the magic kit meaning it's just a stick. Plot Part One (Outside the Pound Gates, Whopper is waiting outside.) Whopper: Well, It's been five days since Iggy mail-ordered something thanks to everyone being punctual on breakfast and I'll find out what it is first. (A mailman is seen walking by. He sees Whopper.) Mailman: Are you Whopper Ward Jones? Whopper: Yes. Mailman: (Gives a package to Whopper) Make sure you give this package to your friend, Igor Strayvinski. Have a nice day. Oh, and thank you for not chasing me. Whopper: Chase you? My friends and I would never do things like that. (The mailman leaves as Whopper waves goodbye. Whopper then goes to Igor's Puphouse. Igor is seen sleeping.) Whopper: Iggy! There a package for you! (Igor wakes up and yawns.) Igor: Yawn. (Scratching his ear with his foot) I was in the middle of my afternoon sleep, Whammy. What's the next story? Whopper: Story, nothing. There's a package for you. (Igor receives the package and uses his tooth to tear the package's tape.) Whopper: Um... Wouldn't it be easier if you use scissors to tear the tape? Igor: Well, where's the fun in that? Ah! It did come! All I did was collect the 15 proofs of purchase of Barky-O's dog food, put in an envelope, and in a matter of days, a free magic Kit would be delivered within the week. So, I could give it to you, Whammy. Whopper: Huh? Really? Igor: Yes. You could... pull a rabbit out of a hat, but not by the ears. It would hurt him. You can also make a bouquet of flowers appear out of thin air, hopefully without a hornet, card tricks, transformation, prediction, et cetera. Whopper: Gee, Iggy, thank you. You're very generous. I wonder what should I start with? Igor: I'd suggest the beginner's tricks. (Igor gives Whopper the magic kit's instruction book.) Whopper: Good idea, Iggy. (looks at the instruction book.) Igor: Before you go, Whammy, it's only fair I give you this. (gives Whopper a slightly oversized tuxedo and top hat.) You look daper. Whopper: Thanks, Iggy. (Whopper goes outside with the magic kit and instruction book. He then looks at the instruction book.) Whopper: Hmm... Let me see. I'll start with the coin-from-behind-the-ear trick. (Bright Eyes enters.) Bright Eyes: Hi, Whopper. What are you doing? Whopper: I'm trying magic. Bright Eyes: That sounds peachy keen with sprinkles and a cherry on top. What are you going to try first? (Not far from the Pound, Catgut is meditating. He then sees Bright Eyes and Whopper.) Catgut: Well, if it isn't those brats, Whopper and Bright Eyes. (Whopper pulls a coin out of Bright Eye's ear. Catgut is dumbfounded.) Catgut: Did he just pull a coin out of that girl puppy's ear?! (Catgut shakes his head.) Catgut: No. He probably didn't. I must be seeing things. (Whopper is then seeing waving his wand again and pulling out a bouquet. Catgut is surprised again.) Catgut: Whoa! That puppy must be loaded with magic! (Catgut smirks.) Catgut: With that wand, I will have my own empire of kittens! (Catgut laughs evilly. Back at the puppy pound, Igor walks up to Whopper.) Igor: So, Whammy, how do you like your magic kit? Whopper: It's cool! Hypnotizing Cooler to kiss Nose Marie's Paw, turning playing cards into birds, floating feathers! The Works! Igor: I'm glad You're enjoying it. have You thought about doing much more? Whopper: Gosh, now that you mentioned it, I've thinking about doing an escape trick. You know, just like Harry Houdini. Igor: Are you sure about that? It's kinda risky, you know. in 1926, at Montreal Canada, was a guy named H. Houdini. He believed Himself as Invincible. then a fan dropped by to see if Houdini was everything He heard. the Fan punched Houdini in the gut a few times. those harmless punches however, set a death sentence for Poor Houdini. a few days later, Houdini collapsed on to the stage and died from Appendicitis after 2 days. Whopper: Ohh. That's scary. (Catgut pops out, surprising Igor and Whopper.) Catgut: And soon, you will join him! Igor: It's Kefka! (Catgut almost trips.) Catgut:(Annoyed) It's Catgut, not Kefka! Now, give me that wand. Igor: You want it? Come and get it. (Catgut smirks.) Catgut: Heh. Too easy. Whopper: Iggy! Part Two Catgut: Oh, so you're willing to give up your wand, eh? How easy. (Igor holds out the wand as Catgut approaches to grab it. Suddenly, Igor throws the wand over his shoulder and Whopper catches it.) Catgut: Hey! You tricked me! Whopper: Sorry, Catgut. Better luck next time. Catgut: I'll teach you to trick me! (Catgut goes into a fighting stance.) Catgut: I'll have you two know that I'm a master of martial arts ever since I was a kitten. So, prepare to defend yourselves! Igor: I won't, Sardine-Breath. Catgut: Now, what do you mean by that? Igor: I challenge you to (gives Catgut a spoonful of what appears to be cinnamon) swallow this cinnamon. Catgut: All right. I accept your challenge. (Catgut swallows the cinnamon. Suddenly, Catgut gets a shocked look as his face becomes red.) Catgut: Yeow! My mouth's on fire! Igor: Yeah, a little of Cayenne Pepper would do you some good. Just like last time. (Catgut rushes off.) Catgut: (Off-screen) You'll pay dearly for this! Igor: Cash or Credit, Kefka? (Catgut comes back.) Catgut: Actually, I prefer cash.... (double-takes) Who are you trying to fool?! I shall return and when I do, I'll get that wand! (Catgut leaves but returns.) and it's Catgut, not KEFKA! (Catgut leaves again.) Whopper: Thanks for not giving Catgut my wand, Iggy. Igor: You're welcome, Whammy. I just can't believe he fell for that old trick. Anyway, as I was saying, don't try to do the escape acts. They're very dangerous. Whopper: What about making things disappear and reappear? Igor: Hmm... Whopper: Are there any setbacks to that. Iggy? Igor: Well, just be careful. Whopper: Okay, Iggy. I wonder what I should start with? Igor: Why don't you try that flower? Whopper: Will there be any drawbacks...? (waves His wand at the flower and it becomes a garden.) Igor: Wow! That wand really is magic! Whopper: Where did you order this magic kit from, Iggy? Igor: It was mail-ordered, and the kit's from Marvelous Magic Ind. (Whopper hugs Igor.) Whopper: Iggy, you gave me the best present I have ever had. You're the greatest, Iggy. Igor: Aw, shucks. Stop, you're embarrassing me. (Whopper stops hugging.) Whopper: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. Igor: But Imagine what I'll do for your birthday. Whopper: I can't wait, Iggy. You're like a big brother to me. So, Iggy, you're the master of magic, what should I do next? Igor: Silly Whammy. I'm not a master magician. Whopper: No, but you sure know a lot about magic. So, anyway, what should I do next? (Igor looks around.) Igor: Hmm... Let me see. (Igor spies Violet balancing two books on her head.) Igor: Try your magic on her. Whopper: Here I go. (Whopper waves his wand and makes Violet and her books float in the air.) Violet: My word! I'm floating in mid-air. How am I doing it? Igor: Don't worry, Viola. It's only Whammy using his magic. Violet: Magic? (Grabbing her books and gliding toward Igor and Whopper) Now, what in the name of Emily Post are you talking about, Igor? (Igor scratches his ear with his foot.) Igor: You see, Viola, I ordered a magic kit for Whammy and he's using his magic to make you float. Violet: Whopper did that? I'm impressed. By the way, can you put me down please? (Whopper waves his wand and Violet slowly lands on the ground.) Violet: Thank you. Whopper: Want to see what else I can do? Violet: Well, can you do card tricks? Whopper: Do you think I can do card tricks, Iggy? Igor: (Scratching his ear with his foot) Let me see... You can do just about anything, Whammy, but magic is to be used for good intentions, not for any evil use. Whopper: Okay, Igloo. I'm going to start my card trick. Igor: I wish You the best-- (Confused) Igloo? I wish you the best of Luck. Whopper: Actually, Iggy, I would like you to be a volunteer. That is if you don't mind. Igor: Ok, as long as you need an assistant. Whopper: I'm ready. Are you ready, Ham and Iggs? Igor: Ready. Ready to be cut in half by the rubber saw. Whopper: Cut in half? I was saying if you would help me with my card trick. This trick requires two people. Igor: Okay. Ready, Whammy! Whopper: Here come the cards, Iggy! (Whopper and Igor do variations of making cards reappear and disappear. Violet applauds.) Whopper: Hey, that was fun! Igor: It sure was. Whopper: Say, we should hold a magic show tomorrow. What do you think? Igor: Sure. (From afar, Catgut is watching the whole thing while sipping tea.) Catgut: Well, those brats are more talented than I thought. I shall wait until the wand is out of their sight. Then, I will steal it! Afterwards, dog kind will bow down to me! (Catgut laughs.) Catgut: (Sighs) It feels so good to be bad. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound...) Whopper: I can't wait for the talent show. Can you, Iggy? Igor: Let's just say that I have butterflies in my stomach. Whopper: You're... nervous? Igor: Only a little, Whammy. Violet: I would love to see you two on stage. You two are certainly talented. Igor: Thanks, Viola. Violet: You're welcome. Whopper: Let's go practice. Igor: Okay, Whammy. Violet: Well, I must be going now. Goodbye. Part Three (A while later, the talent show is about to start.) Igor: Are you ready, Whammy? Whopper: I sure am. (Catgut is seen hiding behind the backstage door.) Catgut: That wand will soon be mine! (On stage, Cooler enters.) Cooler: Ladies and gents, puppies and kittens, put your hands together for Whopper and Iggy! (Whopper and Igor enter the stage as the audience applauds.) Igor: We thank you, we thank you. Whopper: Now, for our first trick. We will need a volunteer from the audience. (Reflex raises his hand.) Whopper: All right. Come up on stage, Reflex! (Reflex goes on stage.) Igor: Our first trick will involve a disappearing act. Observe. (Igor covers Reflex with a tarp.) Whopper: And now...One... two... three! (They uncover Reflex. He is gone. The crowd is surprised.) Igor: And now, we'll bring him back. (They hold the cover like a curtain and Reflex reappears.) Igor and Whopper: Ta-da! (The crowd applauds.) Igor: Now, Master Whammy will karate chop my paws away from my arms. (places His paws on the table.) Go ahead. Whopper: Well, alright. (Raises his paw and karate chops off Igor's paws, shocking the audience.) Now to regenerate Iggy's paws. (covers Igor's seemingly handless arms, uncovers the cover and His paws appear, then turned Igor's dismembered paws into birds.) Cooler: Ooh. Whopper: Now, for another trick... (Catgut zooms by and steals Whopper's wand.) Whopper: Hey! Catgut: Yoink! Got it! Now, for MY first trick, I will make you worship me! (Catgut waves the wand.) Catgut: For now on, you will address me as King Catgut Corleone! (Nothing happens.) Catgut: Hmmm... maybe I should try again. (Waves his wand again) Now, you will address me as King Catgut Corleone! (Again, nothing happens. Catgut laughs nervously.) Catgut: Well... this is kinda awkward... Goodbye! (Catgut drops the wand and rushes off.) Igor: Okay.... On with the show! Now, what else do you want to see? Bright Eyes: Pull a bunny out of a hat, please. (Whopper picks up his wand.) Whopper: Here goes... (Waving his wand) Hipitty, Hopitty, Barber Shop! (Whopper pulls a rabbit doll out of the hat.) Whopper: Ta da! (The audience applauds.) Igor: Thank you very much, everybody. (Later, Igor, Bright Eyes and Whopper are at Igor's house.) Bright Eyes: You two did a nice job today. Whopper: Thanks. If it weren't for Iggy, my magic wouldn't be possible. The End. Next Episode Preview Whopper: Hey, Reflex, who's that lady dog? Reflex: I don't know, but she's looking for her little brother. Whopper: Who could it be? Reflex: Maybe you.. Whopper: Me? Both: Next time on the New Adventures of the Pound Puppies, Whopper and Sister. Post Credit Scene (Igor is at a table holding a slice of carrot cake over a top hat, trying to get the rabbit to come out.) Igor: Come on. Come on. Mmm. Yummy, yummy. Try some of this. (Howler enters and looks in the fridge.) Howler: Where's my carrot cake? Igor: Howler, shh. (Howler notices the slice of cake and goes to the table.) Howler: What are you doing with my cake? Igor: Well, I couldn't find any carrots. Howler: Well, I used them to make the cake. Igor: Oh. Sorry. (to the hat) Come on, boy. Breakfast. Howler(alarmed): Igor, don't feed it to the rabbit! Igor: I won't. I'm just trying to coax him out. Howler: Not with my cake! Igor: Don't worry. I'm not gonna feed... (Howler grabs Igor's wrist, causing him to drop the cake slice into the hat. The two hear munching sounds.) Igor: Oops. Howler(sadly): The rabbit ate my cake. Igor: Oh, great. Now I'll never be able to pull him out. He'll be too heavy. (Igor and Howler look at the camera with disappointed looks on their faces.) Category:Fan made episodes starring Whopper Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor